Taking the Pain Away
by PropertyOfColin
Summary: ONE SHOT. Snape's life at school, as he attempts to show his good side. Interesting! And please abide by rating.


AN: So this is my first story posted under this name. I've been trying to get through this year so I can graduate, and start my life as a real adult. Anyway, it's a one shot, but a long one. It got a little away from me while writing. Give it a chance, it's different then a lot I've read.

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or it's character and places. I do however own my characters. Not that anyone cares about them!

Enjoy!

-Taking the Pain Away-

Jadynn was too wrapped up in her book to realize someone was behind her. It was such a good book. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, whipping around and stifling a scream.

"Maybe you should be more aware of what's going on around you Winters." the Slytherin half sneered at her. Jade looked at him her eyes wide, her cheeks starting to blush some and her heart beating a million miles a second.

"Sorry, I...I was just caught up. Are you going to take points for being here so late?" she asked timidly. The boy shook his head, a smile forming at his mouth.

"No, but I do require a certain amount of payment for that." he laughed, evilly. Jade's fear grew inside her. She tried to pull away from the hand still on her shoulder, but he moved too quickly, grabbing her by the arm and moving her further down the deserted hall.

"Lucius," a voice called to them. It wasn't a pleasant voice, and it made Jade jump again. A younger boy came gliding over to them, a smile playing on his face. "Care to share?" he questioned. Lucius smiled at his friend.

"Why Severus, I didn't realize you enjoyed Ravenclaw mouths on you?" Lucius joked. Snape's smile grew.

"It is only Gryffindors I despise. The others are tolerable." he returned. Lucius nodded turning back to the girl. Jade withered under his gaze.

"Perhaps I should be on my way anyhow. There a plenty of other student out of bounds that need discipline. I expect Winters here will be learning her lesson?" he questioned his friend.

"Oh Winters will be learning a lot tonight I guaranteed it." Snape smiled.

"Good, then have fun. And don't get caught. I can't get you out of detention again." Lucius laughed, and walked away, not even caring to look back to make sure all was well.

Snape approached Jade, and she took several steps back. Snape rolled his eyes, and sighed. He reached out a hand to her and gently led her into an empty classroom. She was wincing against his touch.

"Stop being so scared. Merlin you act as if I'm going to hurt you. When in fact I just saved you from a lot of humiliation and pain." Snape shot at her exasperated. Jade looked up at him curiously.

"What?" she stammered. Snape let her go and shot her a look of contempt.

"I'm not going to touch you. I have no desire to." he added. Jade didn't know what to think of that. Snape had never been rude to her, but this was more then she expected of him. "You're a Ravenclaw. Why would I want to touch you?"

"Can I go then?" she half begged. Snape snorted.

"If you wish Lucius to know I protected you, then be my guest, get us both into more trouble then we are now." he sneered.

Jade wasn't sure what to do. Snape rolled his eyes again and sat down on the desk behind him. He took the book out of her hands and peered over it, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom's friends the author. I was just checking it out," she shot quickly. Snape snorted again.

"Girls have the strangest taste in books. What's the deal with this romance shit anyway? They can't get enough of it in their own lives so they have to read about some else's?" he chuckled. Jade grew red as he said this. He looked her up and down and his smile faded just a tad. "Why are you looking so scared? I thought I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...I don't know, it's been a long night." she replied meekly.

"Easton decide he's tired of you or something?" he joked.

Jade's eyes flooded with tears and she fought to keep them down. Snape was taken back.

"I was joking," he defended. Jade nodded, she knew he had been. "That prat he goes through girls like their toys. He's almost as bad as Lucius." he said through gritted teeth.

"Its my fault." she said suddenly. Jade didn't know why she was spilling this. Snape raised his eyebrow again, waiting for an explanation. "I let Black kiss me. Well, I guess I didn't _let _him. He just did, in the library and Brent saw it. It was...well it wasn't good." Snape's temper seemed to rise some.

"Why were you hanging out with that arrogant prat anyway?" he snapped. Jade shrugged.

"He said he could help me with potions. I'm having such a hard time with it. I didn't think he had ulterior motives."

"Right, you didn't _think_." Snape shot. Jade blinked at the comment.

"I was desperate alright. I didn't want to fail potions. Hell, I still don't, and now I'm back at square one. My father is going to kill me. I'm supposed to be an Auror or a Healer, and you need advanced potions for both of those." she cried to him. Her father really wasn't happy with her at the moment.

"How did you end up in Ravenclaw if you are so bad at something? I thought you lot were supposed to be extremely smart." Snape smiled. Jade blushed again.

"Well apparently I'm not. Do you have to make me feel worse about it? I'm already getting enough grief from my brother for not being in his house. As if five years later I have a choice in the matter." she huffed. Snape seemed to consider this.

"I can't see how Reagan can be mad about that. It's not as if it's your fault."

"Yes, well. My brother has never been the sensible type." she returned. Snape laughed a little at this.

"No, he hasn't. Except in his attachment to Athia. He made himself a nice little match there." he explained. Jade snorted this time and Snape looked at suspiciously.

"Sorry, it's just I hate that girl. She's the biggest ponce and seriously how big do ones breast have to be?" she spilled, grabbing her book back from Snape. He again had his eyebrow raised. "Oh sorry. I forgot. Men desire boobs the size of bludgers. It makes them hot. I guess I'm just not one to alter her appearance to get guys." she finished.

"You don't seem to have that problem anyways." Snape returned. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Black wanted to claim me. I was nothing more then a conquest. Probably due to the fact that Brent beat him at Quidditch last weekend. Brent I doubt ever really liked me to begin with. We were told to be together. He comes from a good family, maybe not Slytherin but he's pure." she retorted annoyed. Jade flipped through her book to the page she left off and started to read again. Snape ignored her and left a few minutes later, unsure of what had played out in that room.

Jade Winters had always appeared to be a shy, bookwormy girl who cared little of what went on around her. But after closer inspection, she seemed less pathetic and more worth knowing. Perhaps if she had been a Slytherin more would have come of it.

Jade was curled up on the couch fully engrossed in yet another novel. This one raunchier then the last. Her legs were tucked under her and her face was flushed from arousal. Although one would not have known that from looking at her.

"Jadynn?" a pleasant voice asked from the doorway. Jade looked up at her mother. "Do you know where Reagan is? Lucius and Severus are here to see him." she smiled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Did you try out in the garden? I heard him mumbling something about flowers for Athia." Jade returned. Her mother thanked her and moved out of the door reveling two smug looking boys. Snape glanced in at her and gave her a nod. She returned it curtly. Lucius paid her no mind at all.

"Lucius, he's out back. Would you like me to call him in?" Jade mother could be heard in the hall. Lucius walked towards her, shaking his head.

"No, I can speak with him out there. I will only be a minute Severus." he said moving out of Jade's view. For what seemed like a lack of something better to do Snape moved into the room with Jade, taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Reading again? Don't you ever get tired of that filth?" he questioned her. She looked at him down her nose as she continued to read.

"I'm studying." she informed him. Snape raised his eyebrow.

"It's Christmas holiday, shouldn't you be enjoying yourself instead of doing homework?" he asked. Jade smiled, placing her book in her lap.

"I'm not studying school work. I'm learning other things here." she retorted, turning back to her book once again. It took Snape a moment to gather what she was implying.

"Feel as if you need to work on that do you?" he asked. Jade blushed slightly and nodded.

"I just want to be prepared in case I ever get another boyfriend." she informed him.

"I find it funny that after several months with Easton you feel you need help in that area." he insinuated. Jade put her book down again.

"I assure you, I never more then kissed Brent. He did not make me feel, how should I put this, aroused." she smiled at him. Snape was taken back by her honesty.

"That book appears to be able to. How is it that an inanimate object can turn you on, but a good looking older boy cannot?" he questioned. Jade brought the book up so she could read and spoke.

"(AN: Not appropriate for these audiences. Insert any graph romance novel HERE.)" Jade put the book back down and raised an eyebrow at her house guest."And that was a very short, and non-graphic segment." she smiled. Snape was slightly shocked, he had never realized exactly how hot these books really were.

"And reading that...it makes you hot?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry. Jade nodded, her blush returning some. "And you enjoy being turned on and unable to do anything about it?"

"Well no, not exactly. But I truly have no choice. Men do not take a fancy to me without a prior reason. I have no one to teach me either, so I choose to learn by reading." she returned. Snape swallowed. Jade looked down, obviously she had gotten to him as well.

"Come here," he demanded, not moving a muscle. Jade frowned at him.

"What?" she asked shocked and annoyed.

"Come here," he said again, just as stern but less forceful.

He reached out his hand, and after a moment of consideration, Jade got up and took his hand. He led her down on the couch next to him, and place his arm around her. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to his.

Shocked Jade gasped as he did so, giving him ample opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her needily, and after a moment she returned it, moving so she was straddling him, her knees on either side of him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. This continued for a moment before they broke apart, both out of breath. Jade became beet red, and looked down at her hands.

"I'll teach you if you want." he told her seriously. Jade looked up into his eyes and frowned. "But you can't tell anyone. I do not wish to be on the receiving end of one of your brothers curses." he added. Jade nodded, moving to get off him. His hands stopped her, holding her against his own hips.

"I should..." she started, he kissed her stopping all talk.

"Do you feel that?" he asked softly, grinding her hips against him. Jade blushed deeper and nodded. "You did that to me. Now stop being shy and show me what you've learned from that stupid book." he added. Jade's redden faced deepened in color.

"I don't...I can't..." she stammered, unsure of what to say or do. Snape brought his mouth to her ear and whispered to her.

"Let me be the one to remove your blasted virginity before Lucius finds a way to get his way with you."

Jade moved off him before he could do anything about it. Her arms wrapping themselves around her body, in a protective manner. Snape jumped off the couch.

"He already has hasn't he." he snarled. "I thought I was protecting you. You should have said something the other night," he shot at her. She turned to him her eyes raging.

"And what? I thought you were there to take his place for the night. I thought it was going to be your," she motioned to his crotch, "fucking my mouth. What was I supposed to say, 'thank you, you saved me _one _night of humiliation?" she shot.

Snape, fuming mad, stormed out of the room. Not even caring to say a goodbye. He left the house, forcing Jade to make up an excuse when Lucius came asking for him.

Jade was eating dinner in the Great Hall the next week, after returning from Christmas break, when several guys sat around her. Her fork stopped halfway to her mouth. These were all Slytherins.

"My brother will not be pleased to find out his house mates were harassing me," she tried. Many of them laughed.

"Your brother thinks you nothing more then a speck a filth on the wall, you mangy Ravenclaw. You weren't even good enough to make it into Slytherin. He could care less what we do to you," one boy shot. He was a fourth year. All but two of them were. Jade tensed at their attitude. Usually underclassman wouldn't treat her in such a way.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed. They smiled evilly.

"Lucius has informed us of your talent. We wished to observe it in action." one boy shot.

"On all of us." another finished. Jade looked almost sick. The two on either side of her placed hands on her arms and forced her to stand. They led her out of the hall, off towards the Slytherin common room.

Once there, the first boy dropped his pants, already hard and ready for her. Two others pushed her down to her knees, Jade's heart was racing and her mind drawing a blank as to how to get out of this. Before she could move, someone stormed into the room.

"Jade get up." he ordered. Startled, the younger boys allowed her to. Snape reached out to her and she went to him. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in so her head was against his shoulder. His other hand held his wand, raised at the boys. "What do you think you are doing?" he shot at them. They smiled.

"Lucius told us she was great at head." one announced. Snape snarled.

"Lucius is under the impression she is free property." he shot back, the boys looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"She's not?" another asked. Snape glared at him, making him cower.

"No, she is _mine_." he snapped. "She will not be working her _talents _on anyone but me." The boys seemed scared at this knowledge. "If I see any of you runts near her again, you will be answering not only to me but to the headmaster as well." he added.

Lowering his wand, confident he'd made it point, he led Jade up the stairs to his dorm. He sat her on his bed, and looked her over. "Did they hurt you?" he asked slightly less annoyed then before. Jade shook her head. Snape knelt down to look at her. "Why do you allow them to take advantage of you like that?" he snapped. Jade looked down.

"Their were seven of them, one of me. If I fought it would only get me further hurt. I chose to obey and have it over with faster." she informed him. He seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Lucius isn't the only person to force you before is he?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "Who?" he asked.

"I don't wish to discuss this right now Severus," she pleaded. He shook his head.

"Very well, get undressed you can sleep in here tonight, at least you'll be free from Lucius for the night." he sighed, handing her a t-shirt and spare boxers to put on. Jade refused to take them.

"No, I'm ok." she assured him.

"I'm not allowing you to leave her tonight, you need a night of freedom." he returned sterner this time. Jade sighed.

"Fine but I'll sleep in what I have on." she said kicking her shoes off and moving up towards the top of the bed. Snape eyed her for a moment, then put the clothes in his hand down. He too took off his shoes and moved to join her, now under the covers. "You may change if you wish I don't want you to feel like you can't." she shot, at seeing this. Snape removed his outer robe but kept his full length shirt and slacks on. He got into bed beside her.

"No, I always sleep like this," he assured her, and in truth he did. He rarely uncovered his body except to take a rare shower.

"Why? It can't be comfortable." Jade said. Snape gave her a look and she dropped it. Perhaps this was something better left unsaid.

Jade curled up under the covers facing away from Snape, he pulled her to him however, bring her body into his. They fell asleep like this, Jade feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

'_Where are you?_' a scribbled message appeared on a piece of parchment in Jade's hand. She scribbled back. '_Library, have a lot of homework. Still not getting this stupid potion you keep assuring me I can do._' '_Are you coming here tonight?_' came the return reply. Jade considered this for a moment. '_Does he have hall duty tonight?_' '_Yes, he volunteers for it most nights, you know that_' Jade nodded, she did she just did want to believe it. '_Then of course_.' she wrote back. '_In fact come get me, he's here now. Just walked in_' she wrote quickly. It took no time at all for a reply to come, it was scribbled in barely readable writing. '_I'm on my way_'

Jade sighed and started packing her bag. She hoped Severus hadn't been in his room, if he had been, he wouldn't make it in time. Lucius hadn't seen her yet, he was messing with a second year hufflepuff at the moment, and Jade wanted to keep it that way.

Luckily Snape appeared in the doorway just as Lucius looked up and over at Jade sitting alone. Snape moving through the students until he came and sat by Jade, not even acknowledging he saw Lucius. Jade smiled at him thankfully. And Lucius took a seat across from them.

"If it isn't the two love birds. She must be getting good, the amount you to go at it. Practically every night. Not even I need to be released that often." he chuckled at him. "Becoming quite the little slut aren't we." he shot at Jade. Snape's fists clenched at his sides.

"I guess I am," Jade returned as nicely as she could. "In fact are you up for a round right now Sev?" she asked turning to him. He looked at her and forced a smile onto his face.

"I am, if you are," he returned. Jade smiled wider and grabbed her bag from the table.

"Good." she replied as she stood. Lucius knew damn well what Snape was doing with this girl and it irritated him to no end. But who could blame him, Jade did have a great mouth, and Lucius imagined other great things as well.

Snape and Jade made their way back to the Slytherin common room then up to his dorm. Jade collapsed on his bed and released a sigh.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Thanks."

"He knows, you know," Snape added to her. Jade nodded again.

"The good thing is though, he thinks were actually screwing. As long as he thinks that, we're safe. If he knew you were harboring me with no advantages then we would have a problem." she spilled. Snape nodded.

"Yea that's the only good thing." he nodded, attempting to hand her the usual t-shirt and boxers. Which as usual she declined. He tossed them on top of his trunk. Then thought better of it. "Why do you always refuse these? By now you should know I'm not going to take advantage of you. You still don't trust me?" he asked confused, and slightly hurt. Jade gapped at him.

"It has nothing to do with you Severus. It's me who wishes not to reveal body. I completely trust you." she defended. Snape narrowed his eyes at her, growing slightly angry.

"Do you not see yourself? You are beautiful, how can you not see that? You have an amazing body, don't be ashamed of it. You are ridiculous if you think any guy would not want to see more of you." he shot at her. Jade shook her head.

"No, you think I'm pretty now. But that's because you can't see all of me. Or most of me even. No one would be attracted to my body if they saw me without so many clothes." she returned, defeat in her voice, this made Snape even angrier. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, how could she hate herself so much.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you think such stupid things? It's not like you Jade. Don't be caught up in this rubbish all the girls are. Your body is beautiful the way it is. Take advantage of having such a nice one." he shot back. Jade glared, and finally picked up the clothes on his trunk and moved away from him to change.

"If you look I will know, and I will kill you." she shot hotly. Snape respectfully turned his back while she changed. Jade folded her other clothes and climbed into the bed. "Ok, I'm good," she announced. Snape put his long pajama pants on and his usual t-shirt and got in beside her. He muttered a spell and it got dark in the room. Almost pitch black, Jade was used to this now. And tonight especially it made her feel better.

Snape pulled her to him, and tentatively she laid her head on his chest, his arm around her. He stroked her as he always had before, this time he had actual contact with her skin, and it surprised him when he felt the scars. He knew immediately what they were having so many himself, and his hand stopped all movement. Jade froze as well.

After a second, she jumped from the bed, grabbing for her other clothes. Snape muttered something and the light came back on, startling Jade. Snape got out bed himself and moved to her quickly, grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.

"Who?" he asked her. Jade looked at him, pretending to be confused.

"Who, wha..." she started, and Snape wretched up the small sleeve covering part of her arm.

"Who did this?" he snapped. Jade pulled away from him, but he grabbed her back, yanking the sleeve up on the other arm. He growled as he saw the scars there. He looked down at her legs and saw her thighs ridden with them as well. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and pulled away from him again.

"It's nothing, I fell a lot as a kid," she answered. Snape glared at her.

"Lucius never hurt you like that. He's about the mental dominance. Who did it? Jade tell me the truth."

"I said I fell a lot as a kid," she yelled back getting upset. "What right do you have to demand this knowledge anyway? It's not your body, and I'm not even your girlfriend, you're just protecting me remember?"

"I can't protect you if I don't know who to protect you from." he yelled back.

"You can't protect me from this person, so don't worry about it. It's over anyway. They're gone." she added. And he _was _out of her life now.

"Was it Easton? I'll kill that little..."

"No, it wasn't Easton, he never laid a hand on me in anyway." Jade shot back. Snape cursed under his breath.

"Who then?"

"No one. I said don't worry about it. It's not your body, your life. You wouldn't understand anyway." she screamed. Her arms still wrapped as tight as they would go around her.

Snape looked at her for a moment, then ripped his shirt over his head, revealing a severely scared stomach and chest. Jade drew in a surprised breath.

"You're telling me I wouldn't understand," he said softer then he had been, although nonetheless firm. Jade let a few of the tears in her eyes fall. "Who Jade?" he asked again, soft and desperate.

"My oldest brother. Dulicious." she spilled her tears falling in a steady stream. Snape nodded.

"The one your uncle went to Azkaban for killing?" he asked confirming. Jade nodded. "To protect you?"

"No, his own daughter. She got it worse then I did." Jade replied calmly.

"My father made mine." Snape admitted suddenly. Jade looked up at him, surprised by his honesty. "I guess we both have a lot of wounds that need healing." Jade nodded.

"I guess we do," she said relaxing some. She could trust him. He understood.

"Come on let's go to bed. You can put your clothes back on if you want to," he told her.

"Are you going to?" she asked tentatively. He shook his head.

"I won't be comfortable with my body unless I get used to others seeing it." he sighed to her. Jade considered this for a moment, then pulled her own top up and over her head, surprising the hell out of Snape, who dropped his jaw and stared. Jade was completely topless.

He picked the shirt up, diverting his eyes and handed it back to her. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with you next to me like that." he informed her. Jade smiled and put the shirt on, moving back over to the bed. Snape followed and pulled her against his bare chest for the first time. She kissed it softly, touching a few of the scars with her fingers.

"Severus, why are you protecting me?" she asked him softly. He didn't reply at first. But after a moment Jade tilted her head up to look at his face and he knew he had to answer.

"Because you needed it."

"I would have survived. And I'm not the only one he prays on." she returned.

"No, but you were there at the right time. I felt for you. I also think I fell for you as well," he answered. She frowned and moved her head back into place.

Jade kissed his chest again softly. His hand was caressing her arm again. His other hand resting on his stomach. Jade leaned into him and grasped his hand with hers. She pulled it to her lips and kissed his palm.

"Thank you." she kissed his palm again. "You are my savor. I will never forget you." Snape reached out and with her hand still holding his he brushed her hair off her face.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked softly. Jade smiled.

"Not unless you tell me to."

"Then you will never leave my side again. You are _my _savor. And truly Jade, I do love you." he spilled suddenly. He couldn't believe he had said it, but Jade didn't seem repulsed by it the way he thought she would.

"I love you too Severus," she admitted a moment later. His hand returned to hers and Jade kissed it again.

The next two years were the happiest the two had ever lived. With each other the pain of their pasts seemed less, and the out look of their future brighter then ever. Jade understood the need to be the best at what she did, and Severus understood the need to have someone to share it with.

Potter and Black seemed infuriated that these two had found each other, and never stopped tormenting Snape for it. He wasn't decent enough to be happy. Snape would never forgive them for it. Neither would Jade, who was good at heart, and would have fought against Voldemort if she had not hated his foes so much.

Jade chose to be neutral. She didn't want to be a Death Eater, joining the Dark Lord's followers wasn't where she belonged, but fighting them wasn't her either. And this was her downfall.

A fall day only months after consenting to marry Snape, Jadynn was struck down by a vengeful Death Eater. He believed if you weren't good enough to fight with his Lord. You could only be against them.

Snape never managed to forgive Voldemort for this. It was this act that turned the Potions Master against his leader. Dumbledore had cared about Jadynn, and he was the only one that could helped Snape now.


End file.
